The Aftermath of Being Called A Slut
by TeamEtharahRules
Summary: Archie basically goes to comfort Betty after the 'go to hell, serpent slut' incident at school. Just friendship, no Barchie because BUGHEAD ALL THE WAY!


**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I am so excited about my first Riverdale fanfiction. It is an one-shot, but I hope y'all enjoy this. I love the Betty/Archie friendship and I wish I could've seen more of it in season one, but season two seems to fix that problem. I am a Bughead shipper all the way, so no flame. Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale or the characters.**

Archie's POV

"It was pig's blood, Dad! Pig's blood! Where do you even get that?". I asked my dad and looked at him for an answer. I was furious and ready to pummel the person that called my best friend a slut.

"I don't know, Arch. I do know that you don't need to find out right now. You need". My father told me, but I stopped him before he could continue.

"Don't need to find out? Dad, somebody called Betty a slut and you think I shouldn't figure out who did it. They need to be taught a lesson!" I shouted, not understanding his reasoning and trying to get the acid taste of that word out of my mouth.

The ever calm voice that Dad had said, "I'm not saying you don't need to find out, I am saying you have a bigger priority. Betty needs you, Arch."

"She and Jughead went off together." I told him, downheartedly. Betty always came to me, but since she began to date Jughead we didn't get to talk as much as we used to do. I missed her.

"Arch, you know Betty. She's not going to let Jug see her in pain, voluntarily. She'll need you when she gets home. I have to go to the site, but I'll be home in a couple of hours. Love you, Arch." My dad picked up his keys and walked out of the house as I told him I loved him too.

I grabbed my backpack and walked up the stairs to my room. I looked out of my window to see if Betty was home. She wasn't. I opened the window so I could hear her.

I was working on some English homework when I heard Mrs. Cooper telling Betty to get inside and asking where she had been. I stayed away from the window, but I could hear Betts telling her mom to leave her alone and let her do homework.

I watched as she entered her bedroom, closed the door, and sank down to the carpeted floor. She put her head in her hands and stayed like that for a few minutes. She raised her head and I saw the tear stains going down her cheeks. Our eyes made contact and she said only one word, "Help". I immediately got up and ran over to her house.

Betty's POV

I was walking up my porch steps after my walk with Jug when my mother opened the door and gave me the Cooper glare. "Elizabeth Cooper, where have you been? Do you know what time it is? Get inside!" My mother yelled at me. With the day I had I was not going to deal with her.

"Mom, just leave me alone. I want to do my homework and be left alone." I began to walk up the stairs to my room, but my mom grabbed my arm.

"You will tell me where you have been. Were you with the snake's son?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"I was with Jughead, yes. We had a hard day at school and we wanted to talk about it." I told her.

"Oh, I know all about the day you and Polly had today. My pregnant daughter going to school and the other being called a serpent slut. I know the day you had." She told me as I looked at Polly with betrayal.

"I'm sorry, Betty, she made me tell her." Polly told me. I shook my head, done with my family for the day.

"Mom, let me go and do my homework, please." I looked at her with pleading eyes, hoping she would understand my need to be alone.

Her voice softened, "Of course, sweetie. Come down and eat when you are hungry."

I went up to my room and closed the door. I placed my back against it and sank down to my carpet. I put my head in my hands and breathed in and out to slow down my heartbeat. I didn't even know I was crying until I felt liquid in my hands. I looked up to wipe the tears away when I saw Archie looking at me from his window. I realized I needed my best friend. I mouthed the word "Help" to him. He immediately got up and ran out of his room.

I moved away from the door and towards the foot of my bed, not trusting my legs at this moment. I heard the front door open and close. I heard my mother's shocked gasp and Archie's name.

"Sorry, Mrs. Cooper. I need to see Betty." I heard Archie say and then him running up the stairs. He knocked on the door and only opened the door when I said, "Come in."

3rd Person POV

Archie's heart broke when he saw his best friend, Betty Cooper, sitting on her bedroom floor with tears falling down her face. He sat down next to her and didn't do anything when Betty hugged him tightly. He rubbed her back soothingly as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"You are not what they called you, Betts. You know that and I know that. It's going to be okay." Archie told her as he continued to rub her back.

Archie felt Betty tense up her arms and turned his head to see her hands balled into fists. He knew she did that when she was nervous, upset, or holding anger back. He pulled back from the hug and took her wrists.

"It's okay, Betts. I'm here, you're not alone." She unclenched her hands and Archie could've sworn he saw blood on her nails. "Betty? Is that blood on your nails?"

She looked down and showed him her hands, where she had new and old crescent scars on her palms.

"I'm sorry, Arch. I can't help it sometimes. I haven't been in a good place recently and today just made it worse."

Archie scoffed, not believing that she was apologizing to him.

"You have nothing to apologize for Betty. I'm the one that should apologize. I haven't been there for you and I am so sorry. I'm not holding up my bargain of being the best friend. I promise, Betts, that I am going to be here for you, no matter what."

Betty pulled Archie towards her and hugged him. "Thank you, Arch. It wasn't what was written that hurt me, it was the looks people gave me as if I would be that person, could be that person."

"Your friends and family know that you are not that type of person and that is all that matters. What's that saying you told me? 'Those who matter don't mind and those who mind don't matter.' That's all that matters, Betts."

Betty pulled away from the hug and smiled at her best friend, glad to have him back in her life. "Thank you, Archie. You don't know what this means to me…you being here."

"It's what best friends do, Betty, and I am going to be a better friend to you. I promise." Archie smiled back at her.

"Together forever?" Archie asked with a cheesy smile plastered on his face as he remembered their childhood goodbyes.

Betty's eyes lit up with happiness as she remembered her reply, "Forever together."

The End

 **A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed this story and the friendship between Betty and Archie. Please review and comment if you have any ideas or constructive criticism for writing.**


End file.
